


the setting sun on your neck

by moss_time



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_time/pseuds/moss_time
Summary: Secret Samol for awindingstair!
Relationships: Sunder Havelton/Rosana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	the setting sun on your neck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awindingstair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awindingstair/gifts).



> Sunder doing some community gardening, reconciliation that leads to romance, and flowers. I dont know much about flowers in general but daffodils do represent new beginnings, which seemed fitting.  
> (my scanner did ruin the quality of some of these a lot i am very sorry about that i did what i could to fix them)


End file.
